


Fooled You!

by Psi_Fi



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Someone new comes to Lazy Town, looking for Robbie.





	Fooled You!

Sportacus stood in the middle of the sports field, his hands planted on his hips, staring sternly at this nemesis. As always, once Robbie's schemes were stopped and his disguises fell away, Sportacus was left torn between disappointment and admiration. Villain or not, Robbie was simply, undeniably, a genius.

Robbie stood caught between the kids and one of the walls that lined the playing area. He wrung a matador's hat between his hands, nervously, while still smirking insolently. Disguised as a matador, he had told the children tales of a rogue, possibly phantom, bull that had escaped and come to Lazy Town. In reality, the bull was one of Robbie's mechanical monsters, programmed to chase Sportacus out of town. Full of determination and sportscandy, Sportacus had jumped onto the creature's back and over-turned it. Using a set of jump ropes, he had lassoed and tied the monster. Sportacus had kept the bull still long enough for Pixel to shut it down. 

As Sportacus struggled to find words--how did one lecture an adult about such antics?--a strange magic filled the area. Sportacus frowned. He knew Robbie had some magic, but this didn't feel like him. Robbie seemed to sense it, too, his smirk falling into a dramatic sulk.

"Nooooo," the villain whined, shaking his hands in front of him, in frustration. "Not now!" 

"Yes, now," a new, feminine voice insisted.

Sportacus spun to his left, eyes wide. A tall, beautiful woman stood next to him, her dark blue eyes focused on Robbie. Her pale skin was flushed from flying and strands of her light brown hair were stuck to her face, despite the crown of flowers keeping back the rest. Her dark, purple gown, light and airy, still floated around her, as if caught in a breeze. Orange and black wings fluttered against her shoulders and back.

"Please, no," Robbie pleaded.

"You are coming with me," the woman said firmly, unmoved.

"No, he isn't," Sportacus retorted, moving between them. "Robbie is my friend. You can't make him go with you, whoever you are."

The fae stared at Sportacus with wide, angry eyes and he sensed Robbie shifting behind him. Sportacus held up a placating hand, intending to try reason, but the fae cut him off sharply.

"I am called Rhoswen and I am his **mother** ," she asserted, with angry dignity. 

"Just a little bit more, Mommy?" Robbie asked meekly, drawing gasps and gazes of surprise from Sportacus and the kids. 

"You've used up all of your 'little bit mores,'" she told him, shaking her head, daring Sportacus to interfere with a hard glance. 

"But, we haven't finished our game, yet!" Robbie complained. 

"That's what you said ten years ago," Rhoswen said with a tired sigh. "And _he_ is not the same elf you were playing with then." 

"But, we weren't done!" Robbie insisted. "Nine just had to go...somewhere." 

"Even if Robbie is your son," Stephanie spoke up, feeling sorry for Robbie, even if he was the villain, "why should he have to go?" 

"Because, little one, it is way past his bedtime," Rhoswen said, a bit more kindly. 

"I don't believe that!" Pixel argued. "Robbie loves sleep. He wouldn't try to avoid it. He's always trying to keep us quiet, so he can take naps." 

"Yeah!" Ziggy said, waving his lollipop in indignation. "He's always sleeping on the benches and stuff. You can't fool us, right, Sportacus?"

"I don't know, Ziggy," Sportacus said, honestly. 

Rhoswen stared blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter. 

"Well, you silly little gremlin!" she playfully scolded Robbie. "You haven't told them anything, have you?" 

"I'm being the villain!" Robbie announced proudly. 

"Mmmhmmm, I'm sure you are," Rhoswen agreed, before turning back to Pixel. "You see, that's part of his game. If he manages to take a nap, then he can claim he isn't tired and should be allowed to stay up and play some more." 

"Well, ma'am, he is an adult," Stingy said. "They're my benches and he can sleep on them, if he wants to!" 

"Is he now?" Rhoswen answered, smiling brightly. "Robin, my love, remove your glamours." 

"But, Mooommmmy!" Robbie wailed.

"It is time for bed. Don't you want to show them your pretty wings, before we leave?" 

Robbie's nose twitched with indecision. Everyone watched him, wondering what was about to happen. Finally, the villain gave a sigh of defeat. He whirled around twice, almost hidden by the glow of magic. When he stopped, he was smaller, even than Ziggy! His pompadour was gone, revealing a soft mass of dark curls. Robbie smiled brightly, expanding his wings. They looked like the wings of a bird, in soft shades of purple, pink, and orange. He flexed them, rising up off the ground.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rhoswen warned. "Don't you even think of flying off on me." 

Pouting, Robbie settled back onto the ground. Looking closely, Sportacus saw how weary the boy looked and shook his head, fondly. The boy's wings drooped slightly and his eyes were trying to shut. His natural form couldn't hide his tiredness. 

"He-he's a little boy!" Trixie said, voicing everyone's astonishment. 

"Well, of course he is," Rhoswen laughed. 

"I fooled you!" Robbie exclaimed happily, giggling behind his hands. 

"Yes, you did," Sportacus agreed, grinning down at him. "More than once, I think." 

"You're not going to ask for a snack or anything?" Rhoswen asked.

"NOPE! I had cake," Robbie said, smiling happily. 

"Lots and lots of cake," Stephanie agreed, while Robbie nodded. 

"Good. Then, it's time to go." 

"I have to say bye, first!" Robbie protested.

"Well, hurry up, then." 

Robbie almost literally flew to Stephanie, wrapping his newly chubby arms around her waist and grinning up at her. 

"Bye bye, Stephanie." 

Stephanie went down on one knee and hugged Robbie tight.

"Good-bye, Robbie. You're a very fun villain." 

Robbie laughed, nodding vigorously, before pulling away and giving Trixie a hug.

"Bye, little guy," she said. "I'm gonna miss all your mischief." 

"Bye, Trixie," Robbie said, cheerfully. 

Ziggy was sniffling, when Robbie came up to him. He didn't wait for Robbie, but pulled the smaller boy close.

"Th-thanks for all the candy you ever gave me, Robbie."

"Candy is good!" Robbie said enthusiastically, before leaning closer to Ziggy and whispering, "Eat lots of candy." 

"But, not too much," Sportacus couldn't help adding, grinning down at them. 

"Pfft," Robbie laughed, turning to Stingy for hugs. Stingy hugged back.

"It really won't be the same Lazy Town without you. You can still sleep on _my_ benches, whenever you're in town." 

Pixel hugged Robbie tight, next, agreeing with Stingy. 

"We're gonna miss you. No one does gadgets like you!" Pixel complimented. 

Rhoswen sighed.

"Say good night to Sportacus, then you're done. You are not giving hugs to the entire town!" 

Sportacus knelt down, facing Robbie, holding his hands out. He smiled a bit sadly, not sure how much of Robbie's disdain was faked. To his delight, Robbie flung himself into Sportacus' arms, wrapping his arms around his hero's neck and hugging tightly. With a warm laugh, Sportacus stood up, bouncing him playfully. Robbie grinned, patting Sportacus on the top of his head.

"You're a good hero," Robbie praised, then yawned.

"Thank you. You did very well as a villain," Sportacus said, kindly. "Sleep well, Robbie." 

"I don't want to," Robbie said mournfully, staring at him with wide, sad eyes, leaning back against his shoulder. 

"I know, but do you know who the best super-heroes in the world are?" Sportacus asked, waiting for Robbie to shake his head, then answering. "Mommies." 

"Yeah," Robbie agreed reluctantly, smiling at Rhoswen. 

"Well, thank you," she said, lifting Robbie gently from Sportacus and holding him. 

With a wave of her hand, Rhoswen shrunk the mechanical bull down to the size of a toy and handed it to Robbie, who cuddled it close. 

"You should see my lair, Mommy! I've got costumes and machines and stuff and this big, orange chair!" Robbie rattled off. 

"Yes, you can come back for your toys, later," she assured him. 

"Bye, Robbie!" the Lazy Town kids echoed, unable to hide their sorrow.

Rhoswen smiled, winking at them.

"Oh, don't look so glum. Robin's just going to bed. He's not leaving _forever_ ," she teased her son, rubbing their noses together, making him giggle. "He'll be back, later." 

"We look forward to it," Sportacus assured her, happily, waving good-bye, as magic carried Rhoswen and Robbie away. The kids joined him, trusting Sportacus that their villain would eventually come back to play.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the awesome Star Trek TOS episode The Squire of Gothos.


End file.
